


I Do

by RayOfSunshindBoy



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshindBoy/pseuds/RayOfSunshindBoy
Summary: A wedding.





	

Wesley twitched.

"Hold still", said Cordelia impatiently. "I can't get this pinned right if you keep wriggling."

"It's a tie, Cordelia. You're tying it, not pinning it."

"Same difference. Hey! Stop moving."

"Sorry."

"There", Cordelia sighed. She stepped back.

Wesley gulped. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes. Okay, Fred is waiting for you out there. If you start to feel faint, grab her hand. Now off you go."

"Wait-"

Cordelia shoved him out of the dressing room and slapped his ass to get him moving.

Fred caught him when he almost fell at her feet. "Hey! Nervous?"

"Uh...yes. Very."

"Don't worry. I'm a little nervous, too."

Wesley hardly breathed as they walked down the aisle. He kept his eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't bear to look. This didn't feel real.

They stopped.

"Dearly beloved", came a voice he knew well, "We are gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony."

*

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, you may say your vows."

"Charles. I swear to honor, love and protect you until the day I die. I swear to watch over you even then, keeping you safe and loved. I swear to be faithful in sickness and health, in the good times and bad."

"Charles. Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." he didn't even stutter.

"You may state your vows."

"Wesley. I swear to honor, love, and protect you until the end of the world. I swear to glare at guys who give you nasty looks. I swear to be faithful in sickness and health, in the good times and bad. I swear to kiss even when we are old and slurping oatmeal from plastic spoons."

"You may kiss the...um...the...oh, hell. Just kiss", said Lilah, exasperated.

They did.

*

"Did Daddy's ex girlfriend really get them married?", asked Joan skeptically. 

"Yes, she did. And your other daddy's ex walked your daddy down the aisle.", Angel told her with a grin.

"Funny how things work out", muttered Gunn. He smiled, thinking about that day. 

He knew that the reasons they'd gotten married were a lie. But, at least it had worked out. They did love each other. They had been married for six years now, and were happy together.

Wesley came through the door to the hotel, whistling and carrying Pattie in his arms. Gunn went to kiss him eagerly, banishing the memory of a baby boy out of his mind. 

*

Angel stared at the happy couple. He hadn't had the right to mess with their minds. But they were so happy.

They'd remembered. They'd gained those memories back, but had chosen to stay married. He hadn't known what the stolen memories had been replaced with, but it had worked out.

And he had helped to heal the hole left by Connor, with Joan and Pattie. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day. I needed fluff.


End file.
